Enter: Asami Maki
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Okay! Pretty much COMPLETELY changed from the original! Well then again the one currently up is completely different from the ORIGINAL as well besides the works... yeah, this story has a lot of rough drafts, I'll let you know how many in the new first chapter. SHOULD be out by the end of the year, no promises though! So far: 13,032 words and not even close to complete.
1. Memories

**Ali: I've got the entire story finished! Now I'm gonna post a new chapter every now and again, but today you'll get three chapters!**

**SHino: You finally got it done?**

**Ali: Yep!**

**Shino: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing!~**

* * *

I was woken by cold nipping at my skin. I reached for the covers, but felt nothing. I finally cracked open one amber eye and looked at a large black mass with yellow eyes and large, sharp ivory teeth with my sheets between them. I followed its gaze and looked at my clock. I groaned and got up, gathering my clothes and padded into the bathroom. I stripped and stepped into my shower and I washed my long white hair and slightly tanned skin quickly as I could and brushed out my hair. I turned off the water and dried off before I put on my undergarments and slipped on my black ninja pants and gray long sleeve shirt. I looked around before putting on my necklace that was collar-like that was white with black lines on the top and bottom and the black Leaf Village symbol in the center front. I looked around as I stuffed my dirty clothes into the hamper but I couldn't see what I was looking for. I sighed and opened the door, the cold air biting my skin as my gaze finally landed on something red. I picked up my red vest with a hood on it and put it on, my eyes drifting to the ninja hound in the room. I then grabbed an apple and then plopped myself into an old rickety chair. My eyes unwillingly locked on the lone picture in the kitchen. It had a lovely woman with blond hair and stunning amber eyes, her smile broad with her arms around a young girl with white hair, amber eyes, and small red lines on her face and a young boy that looked like the blond woman. The picture was taken before everything changed, before a huge hole was cut into my heart.

Ayumi Maki and Akio Suzuki are the blonds in the picture. Both were dead. My mother died when I was five and when Akio was three on a mission in the Land of Stone. The day she left was the day she gave me Mamoru, my ninja dog protector (and other half, Yin to my Yang, the other half of my soul that was put into him) and my brother a bird. It was devastating, and being the older sister, I had to grow up and be strong for my brother but sadly two years later he died. He took the path of revenge and left only to be killed by our mother's killer. I was alone with only Mamoru, and since he was pretty much me, it didn't help. Eventually Sarutobi was able to coax me out of my shell and I grew extremely fond of him and then I met Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend. I could still remember how we met.

_The sky was clear and the birds were singing, opposite of my mood at the time since both my mother and brother were dead. I heard yells and screams and looked up to see three large boys pushing a blond around. I knew it was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy rumored to be a demon. Parents always warned their children away from him, but my mother never did, in fact, she encouraged me to be kind to him. So I was, more so than the others. I would help him in little ways and scowl when people talked badly about him. I was finally sick of the treatment of the blond and I stood, letting Mamoru fall to the ground beside me. I ran forward and shoved the leader away from Naruto, my body tense and ready to fight. Sarutobi had trained me to defend myself and continued the training my mother had begun, and since he was the Hokage, I was able to beat up kids my age._

_"Get away from here if you know what's good for you," one of the boys said._

_I stayed silent as I stood between them and Naruto. The leader grabbed my shoulder. "We're doing the village a favor. Step aside."_

_I flipped him onto his back with a growl and looked up at the other two boys with my dark golden eyes. They flinched, but then moved forward as one to attack me. I kicked one's face and punched the other's jaw. I stood over them._

_"Don't ever touch this boy again otherwise I'll kill you," I said with a growl._

_"Sh-she's a demon too!" one declared._

_"Let's get out of here," the leader said, scrambling away with his companions._

_I watched them leave and suddenly realized that Naruto was still there. I turned to him and saw tears in his eyes. I helped him up. "Are you alright?"_

_"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said, wiping away his tears._

_"I don't get why everyone thinks you're a monster," I said honestly. "You seem fine to me."_

_"I don't know either," Naruto said, finally grinning. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."_

_I smiled. "I'm Asami Maki... wanna have someone that won't hurt you?"_

_"I'd like that," Naruto said. "... You're just like me aren't you? Alone with no one."_

_"Not anymore, I have you," I said with a smile._

_"And I have you," he said._

From that day on we were best friends and he knew me better than anyone besides Sarutobi and Mamoru. I was added to the list of demons in Konoha. After I made friends with Naruto I then gained siblings in four jonin; Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Might Gai, and Ibiki Morino. They were a lot nicer to me than many people. I also remembered when I first met them.

_I walked towards the Memorial Stone with flowers in my arms that I bought from the Yamanaka's flower shop. It was raining so if I cried no one would tell the difference. I got to the Memorial Stone and placed the flowers at the foot of the stone. I contemplated what I was going to do. Mamoru yipped next to me and I smiled at him, picking him up, taking comfort in his warmth. He shivered in my arms and I allowed him to sit in my jacket, much like Kiba did with Akamaru. I sat on the stone ground and stared at my mother's name. I was getting tired and my head started to droop when I felt Mamoru nip with his sharp puppy teeth (_a pup's teeth are a lot sharper than a dog's so it hurt a lot_) and I snapped out of it. I got up with a grunt and whispered goodbye to my mother and brother, whose name wasn't on there, and walked home, tears in my eyes. Suddenly I bumped into someone and fell on my ass._

_"Sorry," they said, helping me up and trying to brush the mud off. I'd seen him around, he had blue-black hair that was spiked, a (currently) unlit cigarette in his mouth and a standard chunin/jonin outfit and there was a white cloth on his belt. "Are you alright?"_

_I nodded and checked Mamoru carefully. "We're fine."_

_"We?"_

_"Me and Mamoru," I said, petting the little black pup._

_"He's cute, just like his partner," he said, making me blush. "Wanna come to my house and dry off?"_

_"Grandpa Sarutobi-jiji told me not to go with strangers," I said, backing up a step._

_"My father certainly told all the children that," he said with a smile._

_"You're Asuma?" I asked._

_"Yeah," he said. "You can't see him in my face?"_

_I activated my Setsuzoku and saw he was telling the truth and he was a pretty good guy. Not only that but I could see that he resembled his father a bit. "O-okay. I-I'm Asami!"_

_"Well, you already know my name. Wanna ride on my back?"_

_I grinned. "Please?"_

**(AN: Setsuzoku's Asami's kekkei genkai which allows her to see/sense people's auras and chakra. It's not like the Hyuga clan's Byakugan or the Uchiha's Sharingan in a few ways. It differs from the Byakugan because it doesn't allow her to see around her and it differs from the Sharingan because she can't see things that are going too fast, it differs from both because it doesn't change the eyes even though it deals with them, they stay the same and because it doesn't go to everyone and it doesn't mostly go to males, it's most likely that females will inherit the kekkei genkai to use [even if they don't possess the kekkei genkai they will still have amber eyes] since the first of the clan was Tamotsu Maki, a woman with a man's name, that helped to build/inspire the Hidden Leaf Village due to her Leaf Style abilities. As well as seeing/sensing auras and chakras the same goes for the future. Get it? Got it? Good. Sorry for the long author's note, but you'd be confused if I didn't add this. On with the story! )**

_Being at the age of eight and a half I was very open with my emotions. He put me on his back and I placed Mamoru on his head. He chuckled and we went to his house. I got the spare clothes from inside my jacket and changed in his bathroom. I came out and saw that he had guests. I went back towards the bathroom, but I was already caught._

_"Huh? Asami, come in here and meet some of my friends," Asuma said, gesturing for me to come over. I walked over to him and hid behind his knee and peeked at the people around us. "This Might Gai, Anko Mitarashi, and Ibiki Moreno. Guys, this is Asami."_

_"H-hi," I said shyly, taking a look at everyone._

_Gai crouched in front of me with a large grin. "Hello my morning beauty!"_

_I flinched at his high voice. I'd yet to damage my ears and much like the Inuzuka clan the Maki clan had animalistic features and senses. His loud voice made my head pound. "H-hello. Could you lower your voice?"_

_"Huh? I'm sorry," he whispered, almost ashamed with himself._

_I didn't like the negative mood coming from him so I smiled and fixed a few stray hairs on his head. "It's nothing to be sad about. I've got sensitive ears. I am a Maki."_

_"Oh, that explains it," he said._

_"I was going to tell him to be quiet anyway," Anko murmured to Ibiki._

_"That's not nice," I said with a scowl._

_"Oh, the girl's got some spunk!" Anko said, laughing. "I like her."_

_"She's been crying," Ibiki noted._

_"Have not! Mamoru clawed my eye," I said._

_Mamoru yipped, "Did not!"_

_I scowled lovingly at the pup and picked him up, nuzzling him. "Grr!"_

_"What were you crying about?" Gai asked, a truly worried look on his face._

_"Um... I visited my mom today," I half explained._

_"Is she in the hospital?" Anko asked._

_I shook my head. "She's on the Memorial Stone. She died when I was five."_

_"Five? How old are you now?" Asuma asked_

_"Eight and a half," I said. "Last year my brother died, so I think that when I visit my mom I visit my little brother."_

_"How old was he?" Ibiki asked._

_"He was five," I said, tears welling in my eyes as I gently squeezed Mamoru closer to my chest and he licked my face. "He would be turning six in a few months."_

_"Poor baby," Anko said, giving me a hug._

_"Have you ever had older siblings?" Gai asked._

_I shook my head. "No. Only Mamoru, he's older than me by a little bit, but he's... me. The calmer me in a way."_

_"Well, how about we be your big siblings?" Asuma asked._

_I smiled. "Really?"_

_"Yeah, we'll be the best big brothers and sister you can ever have," Ibiki said, kneeling in front of me._

_"I'd like that," I said._

We'd been around each other a lot after that day and it was like we were flesh and blood. I also grew close to Kiba and his family, I even referred to his mother as Ma since we trained together to be able to fight with our ninja hounds. I made close bonds with plenty of people: Shikamaru Nara and his family (I called them Uncle Shika and Auntie Yo), Choji Akamichi and his father (I called him Uncle Cho), Hinata Hyuga (I didn't really meet/like her family so it was just her), and partially Ino (and I called her father Uncle Ino) but she thought I had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha (I didn't much like him, my hair bristled every time he was near). Mamoru brought me back from my memories with a sharp bark and he rushed me out the door.

"Okay, okay," I said, tossing the apple core into the trashcan.

He didn't... talk much. He was pretty much a silent shadow by my side that gave his opinions just by looking at me. We could read each other like open books. I walked beside the large hound down the stairs towards the academy. Suddenly I felt someone yank my hair and turned sharply to see Naruto's grin.

"Hey Asami," he said.

"Naruto," I scolded lightly. "Don't go pulling people's hair."

He laughed and dodged a swipe. "Come on, I'm just having some fun."

"Have some fun with Kiba or someone else," I said, rubbing my tender head. Mamoru tried to cover up his laughter with coughs. "Oh shut up."

"Come on, it's funny," Naruto said, defending my partner. Mamoru nodded and wagged his tail. "Yeah, he knows it is."

"I should've never taught you how to understand Mamoru," I sighed.

"Asami, are you going at it again?" Shikamaru asked from the street with Choji.

"No," we said before laughing.

Choji nudged Shikamaru. "You know those two, always flirting."

I felt major blush on my face and looked away from Naruto. "Do not!"

"Aw, look at them blushing," Choji said.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed. "We already know one future couple."

I punched Shikamaru's arm and he winced. "You know that I wouldn't."

Hinata had a crush on... either Naruto or Kiba, I could never pinpoint _who_ she liked more, but I wouldn't while she was in the undecided zone. Shikamaru raised his hands. "When you decide to fess up we'll be right here."

I rolled my eyes and felt Mamoru's warm flank press against mine and I calmed. "Shut up, don't we have to get to school?"

"Right, right," Naruto said, glad he was ending the conversation.

I put up my hood and jumped on Mamoru's back, with a grin. "Race?"

"You're on a dog!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at me.

"What? He'll go slow," I taunted.

"Here we go again," Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"I'll give you three a few seconds of a head start, would that make it fair?"

"You bet!" Naruto shouted.

"Go!" I counted to five before I leaned forward and whispered in Mamoru's ear. "Let's show those boys whose boss."

He took off in a run and after about ten seconds we saw then and they were running at top speed. I felt my hood fly back and we cut ahead of the boys and I grinned at them. A little fun before I had to get serious about being a real ninja. Sure, being trained by four jonin and the Hokage for seven years and my mom two years before that made me well qualified to be able to protect my teammates, but I didn't take it that seriously often. I tried to be happy-go-lucky every chance I get when my mind wasn't weighed down. We made it to the academy, but we all skidded to a halt and ran into Kiba and Hinata.

"Did you guys decide to have a race again?" Kiba asked, helping Hinata up.

"Sorry if our fun got in the way of your flirting," Naruto said with a sly foxlike grin.

"Hey!" Kiba said, blushing slightly.

Hinata blushed horribly and I came to her rescue. "Quit making Hinata blush so bad."

"But you're my favorite bitches," Kiba said.

If anyone but an Inuzuka said that to us they would be beat the shit out of, but in the Inuzuka clan being a bitch is normal because bitch is really female dog, and so I took no offense to this, I'd grown used to them, but obviously Hinata did take offense, unfamiliar with their customs.

"And you're my favorite bitch too," I said sweetly.

"A-Asami!"

"Hinata doesn't know about that," I reminded him.

"Oh, right," he said, his blush returning. "You know how my family has doglike features and we always have dogs as partners and we act like them sometimes?"

"I-I'm familiar," Hinata stuttered.

"Well, bitch is female dog so when I call a woman a bitch I don't mean it offensively," he explained. "No need to insult _me_ though."

"Just wanted to make Hinata feel better," I said.

"There's my bitch," he said fondly.

I gave him a noogie and he barely got out of it. "See, no offense. It's actually very normal, I got so used to it I don't even register it most of the time."

"Oh, Ma wants you over for dinner and Hana wants to check up on Mamoru," Kiba said.

"I'll come over," I promised right when Iruka walked into the room.

"Everyone sit!" Iruka barked. Kiba and I decided to be funny and sat where we were at. "Both of you sit in your seats."

"Sorry Iruka sensei," we said as we sent grins to each other and I got up and went to my seat next to Naruto and sat.

We listened to him go on and on about how important it was to pass the genin exams and I pressed my hand against my cheek and leaned into it. I was about to pass out from Iruka's boring speech when I thanked the ceiling for him stopping because it was lunch. I jumped over the desk and dashed out of the door beside my boys. I dragged Hinata and Ino with me and we went into town for lunch at a local restaurant.

"Let's dig in! Choji said with a grin.

I quickly honed into my Akamichi style of eating and grabbed as much as I could before Choji and glared at Choji when the last piece was grabbed my both me and him. "Let go Choji."

"Last I checked girls aren't supposed to have that big of an appetite," Choji retorted.

"I've got a high metabolism, I need to eat often," I retorted back.

"Well eat later and let me eat now."

"Let me correct myself, I need to eat _more_ so give it!"

"I believe that this is _mine_."

"This is for Mamoru," I said, yanking it as his grip loosened. I tossed it in the air and Mamoru snatched it out of the air. "There you go boy!"

I ate the food quickly and reached for more food. The other's saw this every time we went out to eat, with the Akamichi clan it's either get food quick and eat it fast or go hungry and I refused to go hungry. I ate with the others and laughed at jokes and we had a good time. This would be the last time we would eat like this together and I was going to enjoy it while it lasted. After all the genin exam was the next day.

"Here's your headband," Iruka said, tossing me my headband. I tied it as a sash after I took off my vest and put it on. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Iruka sensei," I said, thinking about Naruto.

He didn't have that much skill in making shadow clones no matter how much I tried to help. The teachers were assholes that didn't help him and I could only do so much. At least he didn't have pathetic pale clones that couldn't even stand, only when the third one came did it not stand, the other two were pale and less colorful. I waited impatiently as Naruto walked in. It seemed to take eternity for him to walk in and walk back out. I saw him walk out ashamed with his green goggles. I couldn't say anything nor do anything except for give him silent support. I got up and decided that getting him some Ichiraku's ramen to go would be great. I got some and went to my house.

"Hey, where's your food?!"

_Damn it!_ I thought. "Anko, get out of my fridge!"

Anko came out and her brown eyes locked on the take out bag. "Is that for me?"

I wacked her hand as soon as she reached for the bag. "This is for Naruto when he gets to his apartment."

"Well then," Anko said, looking hurt.

"How'd you get in my house? I reinforced the locks this time."

"You need to get better locks than that, I could pick them easy. Took fifteen minutes tops."

"Fifteen minutes? It took me double that to pick my lock," I said, going to my lock.

"I'll have someone install better locks, like mine."

I rolled my eyes and got out my emergency dumplings for when she came over. "Here's some dumplings."

"Thanks kid!"

"What reason am I graced with your presence?" I asked.

"I just got hungry and everyone else has better locks than this."

"Can you believe this?" I asked Mamoru. He shrugged. "What about Asuma? I could pick his lock in two minutes."

"Wanna bet I can beat that?"

"Yeah! I'll take you up on it later," I said, yawning. "Besides, don't you have to torment Bikini?"

"That's right! He owes me money," she said, snapping her fingers before she went to my door. "See ya around, I've got a mission in a few days."

"Again?"

"Sorry kid, the missions are piling up since jonin have been taking off getting ready to get their genin squads. Ibiki's leaving for a mission tomorrow morning too."

That's right, I forgot. "Oh. Good luck and tell Ibiki good luck for me too."

"Will do," she said, walking away.

"Both of you don't be too reckless," I said.

Anko sent me back a grin. "Alright."

She dashed away and I shook my head, closing the door and going to Mamoru's side. "Hungry?"

He barked and nodded. I went to the fridge and got out meat that Anko missed. I fed Mamoru and picked up a book and read. After a while I started to doze off when Mamoru made a noise in the back of his threat and I knew that Naruto was arriving home. I warmed up his ramen and went to his house. I used chakra to unlock his window and jumped in, closing it after Mamoru.

"Hey Asami," he said, tired, but happy.

"I brought some Ichiraku's take out!" I called, seeing him with a headband. "You got it?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I finally got it. I'm a ninja."

"Great! Celebratory ramen," I said with a wide grin.

"Thanks! Iruka sensei gave it to me because I made a bunch of clones to defeat Mizuki."

He explained everything in detail and I knew Mizuki was bad news. We spent a few hours talking before we drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Ali: This has been the reedited version of the first chapter!**

**Shino: Review.**


	2. Memorial & Mating

**Ali: OKay, this is the second chapter, I'm excited, here it is! I own nothing!**

* * *

"Asami," Naruto said, shaking me awake. "Get up and go to your apartment to get ready."

I stretched and got up, going lazily to my apartment right above his. I left Mamoru there, knowing that he'd bite someone if he was disturbed. I went through my morning routine and jumped back down to Naruto's floor and saw that he and Mamoru were fully awake and ready to go. I didn't even have breakfast yet. I forced Naruto to sit down and we ate breakfast. After today I might not see him as often. We left the apartment, chattering about what squad we'd be on.

"Listen!" Iruka said.

"Sorry Iruka sensei," the class said.

He listed off teams and part of the class went onto whispering and then I perked up suddenly as Iruka listed off Team 7.

"Team 7... Naruto Uzumaki, Asami Maki," he listed off and while Naruto and I high-fived Iruka's tanned face paled considerably. "And Sasuke Uchiha."

It was no secret that I was the only female in the entire village that disliked the Uchiha. A few times when he pushed past my friends and made them fall I almost hurt the guy. His aura was one of the darkest I'd seen... behind Mizuki and Danzo. I sighed and put my head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Great. We're with _Uchiha_," I groaned, feeling him pat my head.

"It's alright, at least we're on the same team."

"At least there's that, but they're tempting the fates," I said.

"I'll get you some garlic with basil if you cooperate," Naruto said.

"Well... deal," I said after thought.

After all the teams were announced I went to go get my picture taken. After getting my license I decided to visit someone I hadn't seen in a long time. I went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and saw Uncle Ino.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka-" Inoichi cut off when he saw me. "Hey Asami. Getting flowers for your mother and brother?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Do you have the usual?"

"I saved some just for you," he said, pulling out some lilies and roses. Lilies were my brother's favorite flower and roses were my mother's. "Here you go."

"Thanks Uncle Ino," I said with a smile, giving him a half hug. "I'll see you later."

"Say hi to them for me," he called as I neared the door.

"I will," I called back exiting the door while holding the flowers behind me. More than once I walked out with them in front of me and I ran into someone and they crushed the flowers. I bumped into someone and I couldn't believe who it was. Sasuke Uchiha. "Watch it!"

"You should watch when you open doors," he retorted.

"I've got someplace to be," I said, walking past him.

"Who're the flowers for?"

"My mom and brother," I said, walking away from my new teammate.

I weaved through the crowd and went to the Memorial Stone. Mamoru lied down and I set the flowers down, sitting and leaning against the comfortable and warm ninja hound. He kept his ears pricked and listened for anyone else while I brushed my fingers against the cool onyx stone where my mother's name was carved.

"Hey mom, hey Akio. How's it been going? I guess it's going well for both of you. Um... I'm sorry for not coming more often. Oh, Uncle Ino says hey, and even though I didn't ask anyone else I bet the others say hi too. Mamoru and I've been put on a squad with Naruto and... Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not crazy being on the same squad as him, but I can make it. Mamoru's been getting friendly with one of Hana's bitches lately," Mamoru nipped at me and I chuckled. "Yeah. Asuma's gonna introduce us to a woman named Kurenai Yuuhi real soon. He talks about her like he's fond of her and we wish them luck is she's the right one for him. I hope we get a good sensei. I wish you were both here. We miss you. We'll see you both later, okay? Bye mom, bye Akio."

I kissed my hand and pressed it to my mother's name. Mamoru helped me up a little and I turned to leave when I bumped into someone and landed on my ass.

"I'm so sorry," he said, holding out a gloved hand. I looked up at a man that wore standard chunin/jonin uniform and a mask, his headband drooping over his left eye while his spiky silver hair was swept to his left. I allowed him to help me up. "I'm sorry... I just heard you talking to the stone. You're mother and... Friend?"

"Brother," I said. "His name's not on there, but when I visit mom I feel like I visit him too."

"I'm sorry... how long...?"

"Mom's been dead for about nine years and my brother seven. He died when he was five."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I answered.

"Held back?"

"Yeah, something like that, Mamoru and I'll meet the new sensei today."

"Hope you have luck with your sensei," he said. "By the way, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"My brother's rival?" I asked.

"Brother? Gai?"

"I'm Asami Maki," I clued him in.

"Oh, you're the girl people call an utter contradiction," he said, recognition in his eyes.

"Contradiction?"

"You're calm and always mad, you're happy and always sad... oh god I'm rhyming. Anyway, you're also open and yet you're very secretive. You say that you're selfish and yet you give, give, give all the time."

"None of that's true," I said with a shake of my head. "Well, mad, sad, secretive and selfish are right..."

"Let's walk and talk," he said, walking in a random direction probably, but I noticed we were going to the academy. "And yes it's_ all_ true."

"How do you know? I mean you haven't even had a decent conversation with me."

"I'm having one with you now and I believe that this is partially true if not all the way," he claimed.

"Mamoru?" I asked, trying to get the ninja hound's opinion. He shook his head and his eyes told me everything. "You always have to go against me when it comes to these things don't you?"

He wagged his tail and I rolled my eyes, putting a hand on his head. Kakashi smiled. "See, even your ninja hound agrees with everyone else."

"He's just being nice," I assured him, scratching him behind the ear.

"So, when I asked if you were held back you said 'something like that' and I was wondering what you meant?"

"I made them keep me back so I could stay with my friends," I said, seeing the academy get closer.

"Friendship... a dangerous thing in the ninja world to have," he said.

"Yeah, but I'll make sure none of my friends... family dies at all."

"That's impossible."

"Not that impossible. I'm selfish, the most selfish person in the world and I'll do many things before one of my family dies," I said, walking into the door that he opened.

"What about the village?"

"Well, the village is very important to me and like any other loyal kunoichi I'll give my life, even in this very moment."

"You're very dedicated."

"Well, yeah. That's my Will of Fire."

"You've got a Will of Fire like many others I know," he commented.

I wondered why he was still walking with me, and we entered the class room to see a panting Uchiha and a guilty Naruto with an eraser in his hand. He quickly put it down and came over to me protectively.

"Hey Asami, who's this?"

"I'm your new sensei," Kakashi said.

And then I knew why he was walking with me all the way to the classroom. I narrowed my eyes and let a smile come to my face. "Naruto, what were you about to do?"

"Put the eraser in the door," he whispered to me.

"Nice... and Uchiha, why're you panting?"

He had pity and understanding in his eyes and aura, but he said nothing, just waved me off. My eyebrows came together and Kakashi told us to go to the roof. I walked, leaning against Mamoru to give Naruto some room and I felt Sasuke's eye on my back. I pressed closer to Mamoru and he nodded. He felt it too, the stare at our backs. Naruto, I was glad to say, was completely oblivious. We made it to the roof and we saw, Naruto all the way to the left, Sasuke in the middle, Mamoru to my left, and I was on the far right of the group.

"Alright, introduce yourselves," Kakashi ordered. When no one spoke up he let out a quiet sigh. "Tell us your likes, your dislikes, your dreams, your hobbies... things like that."

"You go first so we know how it's done," Naruto said.

"Me? Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like and what I dislike, I don't feel like telling you. My dreams... I haven't really thought about my dreams. As for my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies... alright, you."

Naruto. He messed with his headband as he spoke. I listened with a smile on my face and then it was my turn after Sasuke. "I'm Asami Maki... I like hanging out with my friends and being with Mamoru on our... walks. I dislike a lot of irritating things, I won't bother listing them... and my hobbies are training and... I won't tell you anything else besides my dream. My dream is to protect those I love and keep the Village Hidden in the Leaves safe."

Yes, my dream may have seemed impossible, but I would try and realize that dream. Mamoru barked sharply.

"Hehe, I forgot. This is Mamoru. He liked biscuits and this one bi-" Mamoru growled and I chuckled. "Female dog and long walks. He dislikes when I call his female dog friend a bitch and when I lose my temper. His hobbies are chasing squirrels and rabbits and his dream is to... help me accomplish my dream."

I repeated every word he said, and felt my heart squeeze when he said his dream. I knew it all along, but saying it aloud was something completely different. I smiled at him and scratched him behind the ear. Kakashi nodded. "Good, you have your own unique thoughts and ideals. We'll be going on a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah! A mission."

"It's survival training," he said, making Naruto's shoulders droop.

"Haven't we had enough of this in the academy?"

"It's more of a pass fail test, to see if you'll become ninja."

"Haven't we already become ninja?" Naruto countered. "You know, through the genin exam?"

"That was to show candidates of who can take the test. Out of the twenty-six graduates only nine will actually make it. There's at _least_ a sixty-six percent chance you'll fail"

"There's no way any of us are going to back out," I said confidently. "We all have reasons for going above and beyond."

_Some more pointless than other... one of them being mine._ No, there was a point to mine, but there was no promise I'd succeed. No promise at all, but I'd try. I clenched my teeth and fists. _For mom and Akio... for them._ I paused and listened to the details before I nodded and left, rolling up my sleeves. I had to get to work. I refused to accept money from Sarutobi or anyone and I got a job at the Inuzuka animal clinic to _earn_ my money. Mamoru got some biscuits for helping out and I got money, we were both happy. Besides, this was just until we went on missions. I would still work, just not as often. I got to the animal hospital and set to work immediately. After my shift I agreed to eat at the Inuzuka compound. It was rare when I actually ate at my own home. I was always invited over by someone. I learned from the Inuzuka clan and especially Akamichi clan that it's eat fast or go hungry.

"Hey," a familiar and annoying voice said.

"Hey Sasuke," I said without looking at him and putting up my hood as the first drops of rain fell. "What's up?"

"I saw you... at the Memorial Stone," he said, making me freeze. "And I heard bits and pieces... I had no idea."

"Everyone on this team's been through a lot of shit, but we accepted people to help us not feel lonely. Mamoru makes me feel better and Naruto... he helped me a lot along with Sarutobi-jiji. I got a lot of people that care about me and I care about them. So, you know that everyone else on the team has someone, who do you have?" He stayed quiet and soon it was a down pour, but I didn't mind and neither did Mamoru and apparently Sasuke didn't either. "No one, I see. Everyone's door's open for you, we can help you. So, what made you follow me in the first place?"

"I was wondering what your family looked like, I've never seen them," he said. "But now I know why... how'd they die?"

I felt my throat close and I forced myself to speak and as I spoke lightning flashed. "They were killed."

"Don't you want to go after the killer?"

"No, I have people here I need to worry about. If he shows up here with the intention of hurting any of them I'll kill him, but only if he tries to harm this village or if he's a reason why the mission's in danger. Other than that no," I said while quickly making my way toward the Inuzuka compound.

"What? You don't the least bit upset at him? Don't you want to avenge them?" he asked as he followed.

"My mother taught me something that Sarutobi-jiji continues to teach me. Revenge isn't something that should be pursued because the friends you have are more important. Revenge isn't anything."

I walked away without another word and the rain lightened slightly. I walked up to their door and knocked and Kiba answered with a grin, his brunette hair tousled as usual. "Hey! Come on in."

"Hey, something smells good," I said as I took off my shoes and hung up my soaking vest. "I was thinking that tomorrow after we all get done with training we could have a movie night at my place."

"Sounds great, I'll let my teammates know."

"Okay. I'll let everyone else know too... I'll even invite," I gagged as I spoke, "Sa-Sasuke."

Kiba laughed. "That must bite."

"It does," I said, unconsciously going toward the food. "What is Hana cooking?!"

"Yakiniku and she's even throwing in karaage fried chicken, your favorite meat. We saved you some garlic and basil."

"Did I ever tell you I love coming over here?"

"Every time she makes karaage fried chicken and _every time_ we leave you some garlic and basil," Tsume said as she walked into the room.

"Ma!" I groaned and then thought. "Shut up, I do not!"

"I beg to differ," Kiba said.

"Dinner's ready."

Everyone in the room, ninja and ninja hound, looked at each other before racing into the kitchen, shoving each other (well, we didn't shove the hounds... much) to get to our dinner first. First to the table gets biggest plate status. I was second, so I got second biggest plate while Kiba got biggest and Tsume got smallest. See, Hana had automatic dibs to a middle plate, she cooked everything. So biggest plate was up for grabs. Hana was the only civilized Inuzuka. As soon as she put down the food I grabbed as much as I could, my hand colliding with... someone's and I got as I could. Even civilized Hana had to hurry to get any food and guests were no exception to the treatment. I felt sorry for those guests that came over for the first time. I ate merrily until Tsume talked.

"We need to talk about mating."

I spit out the water I was drinking and Kiba choked on his food. "What?!"

"I think you two are old enough to be starting to choose your mates and you're both alpha's which means you would make the clan strong," she explained.

"Ma!" Kiba and I yelled as one. "No!"

"See, you already agree, you two are perfect."

"Ma, I don't think they're interested in each other like that. She calls you Ma like us and she must think of Kiba as a brother like he thinks of her as a sister. You shouldn't push this."

I thanked god silently for Hana and that it was the end of dinner when she brought it up. "Um... Remember movie night, bring the squad and if you run into Choji, Ino, or Shikamaru tell them about it."

"Will do," Kiba said, leading me to the door. "I'm sorry about Ma."

"I know how Ma is, I am too. See you later."

"Alright. Bye."

He closed the door and Mamoru let out a barking laugh and I glared at him. "That conversation with Ma wasn't funny."

He almost shrugged, almost, and I shoved him lightly with a grin on my face. We walked home together and once we neared the house he shoved me hard so I had to reach out and press my hand on the wall to stop myself. This was a great day, and I only hoped it would get better as the days went by. I got in my shorts and tank top, the usual sleepwear and collapsed in bed, Mamoru curling up beside me.

"Night," I whispered, smiling at him.

He simply licked my face gently and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Ali: As you can see I end a lot with sleep. I hope you're enjoying so far, third chapters coming up in a few minutes.**


	3. Busted

**Ali:Last chapter for ma lil' bit, you know just until I get some reviews.****  
**

**Kakashi: Thats just cruel.**

**ALi: Kakashi, let my have my fun.**

**Kakashi: Maybe.**

**Ali: What do you want?**

**Kakahsi: THe newest _Make-Out __Paradise_ book.**

**Ali: I own nothing then.**

**Kakahsi: Why won't you get it for me?**

**Ali: I don't want to be seen buying that trash.**

**Jiraiya: It's not trash!**

**Ali: We'll continue this after they leave.**

***fades to black***

* * *

The damned alarm clock woke me up and I slammed my hand on it. I went through my morning routine and walked out of the apartment. I looked over the railing and jumped over, landing on Naruto's floor. I caught Mamoru by the scruff and dragged him over the railing. I knocked on Naruto's door and he groaned and I could practically hear him putting the pillow over his ears. I sighed and used my chakra to open his window and jumped inside. I locked it back and went into his room. Mamoru licked his face and I made breakfast.

"Good morning Asami," he said with a yawn. "Making breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, we're not supposed to eat," he said after a second.

"We're not putting this food to waste, besides, Mamoru only eats meat and grass," I said, tossing him some raw bacon that I would regret not cooking.

While Mamoru munched on his bacon I put down a plate for Naruto and myself. We ate, talking about what the test could be about. I didn't get any feelings so I guessed that it was something weird. The sun barely started rising when we made it to the training grounds. I rubbed Mamoru's head as I remembered suddenly movie night.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for movie night," I asked Naruto.

"Great! Everyone's gonna be there right?"

"Yeah... oh yeah, before I make myself forget," I said, turning to Sasuke reluctantly. "Do you want to come to movie night?"

He grimaced before he looked like he actually thought about it. "What'll you be watching?"

"The usual?" I asked Naruto.

"Definitely, get Gai or Anko to get the movies. Last time Asuma and Ibiki got them they ruined it."

"Anko will be cool about it," I promised before snapping out of it. "It's an all-nighter thing. We get a bunch of movies of every genre that we've never seen before and we watch them with buckets of popcorn and snacks and drinks. Usually we mostly watch horror movies to see which ones scare the crap out of whom. Usually we shift from place to place and it's my turn and you guys spend the night, so you have to bring your things, but you go home and shower at your own place."

"Remember when Shikamaru peed his pants?" Naruto said laughing.

I chorused his laugher. "Remember when you peed your pants?"

He stopped laughing and jabbed his finger at me. "I was six and I'd never seen a horror movie before."

I giggled. "Still funny. So Sasuke?"

"I guess I'll come," he said with a shrug.

We passed and it was great. So far the boys were helping me make everything and setting up. I threw their bags in my bedroom and heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Hinata.

"Hey, ready?"

"Y-yes Asami. D-do you need help?"

"I need help with moving the couch back a little," I admitted.

"I-I'll help."

We moved the couch to the wall and set out the rarely used shag rug (it seemed I bought a new one every few months) and spread it out so people can be comfortable when laying on the floor. Slowly but surely everyone was here except the person with the movies. I was about ready to track her down when she burst in with dango in her hands and movies in her pockets.

"I got the movies, and sorry, they're all horror movies!"

Even Hinata and Ino were huge fans of horror movies and we all cheered (except Sasuke). "Yeah!"

"What do you have?"

"The first one we'll watch is Paranormal Activity, and we'll go down the list," she said.

We put them in and I leaned forward, watching with amazement and then she got dragged out of the room and the door slammed shut. I jumped, my eyes widening, but other than that I had no other reaction, not a scream. I tilted my head when she stood in front of the guy for hours though, that was completely and utterly unnatural. As we went through the movies I noticed one thing. The main men always die. In Paranormal Activity 3 the dude's spine got broken and his mother-in-law or mom did it to him and the girls went with her. The fuck is with that? The girls were scared literally five minutes ago and now they embrace that they're witches/demon possessed and go to bed? After getting done with those we were a little paranoid to go to sleep so we turned on the most relaxing and annoying thing we could think of... Barney. Finally we turned it off and fell asleep where we lay, huddling in a close group, and surprisingly Sasuke cuddled too.

"Asami, Asami wake up."

"Ugh, can't this wait until morning?"

"Look at who you're talking to."

I looked up and jumped, bumping heads with... "Gramps!"

For some odd reason everyone shot up and looked at the Hokage. Okay, so we may have spent _too_ much time with each other since we first became friends and now. Anko got up, her eyes darting to where the movies were. Shit, where were they? Then Sarutobi pulled them from his robes. Double shit.

"What were all of you doing watching horror movies?"

I decided that he would take it easy on me... hopefully. "Listen, it was movie night and we were... we were testing Sasuke to see if he'd be able to handle it."

Everyone rolled with it and nodded. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "You're all grounded."

_Is he allowed to do that to anyone but Naruto, Sasuke, and I?_ I thought before I remembered how many times this happened.

"G-grounded?" Hinata asked.

"I told Asami to not let you watch any of these films and I told all of you at one point as well."

Someone was going to get thrown to the shark. Ino ratted. "It was Anko that brought the movies."

"D-Rank missions for a month," Sarutobi said, jabbing his finger to Anko.

"Aren't I a little too old to be grounded?" Anko asked.

"No one's too old to be grounded and no one's too old to get spanked."

Every single child in the village (as far as I know) had been spanked by this man at least twice. I rubbed my butt unconsciously and noticed others doing that as well. He was heavy handed and he had a quick, skilled slap. Do you know how embarrassing it is to get spanked over your grandfather's knee at the age of thirteen? As hell. I got my ass whooped by this man at _least_ ten times. I stopped counting after three.

"We love you," we said as one.

This is sad as hell. How many times did we go through this? Too many, that was for sure.

"Love you too, but you're all still grounded. No movie night for a month."

We have movie night twice a month. That was two movie nights. "Can we have an all-out _family_ movie night? You know, all of is, the rest of the siblings, and you?"

We had to have at least one movie night a month. Tradition. He mused. "Fine, no horror movies."

We shared looks before nodding. "Yeah. Alright."

Soon after he left Anko crossed her arms. "I'm going to find the scariest movie I can find and tie him to a chair."

"I heard that!"

"I love you!"

"Hm..."

"Busted," Choji said, munching on snacks.

"Why do I get the feeling we do this _way_ too often?" Ino asked.

"Because we do," Shikamaru said with a slightly amused sigh.

"Okay Hinata, Ino, draw a straw," I said.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"To see who uses the shower first," I said.

"I thought we went home," he said.

Anko clapped her hand on his shoulder with a laugh. "A little prank we pull on newbies that come over."

"How often do you have movie night?"

"About twice a month, sometimes three," Kiba said as he went to my kitchen.

"Kiba!" I called after Hinata and Ino drew their straws and went after him to see Akamaru scratching at the place where I kept Mamoru's food and we fed the dogs. "Got me worried you were gonna make me lose all my food."

"I-I'm gonna t-t-take a shower. D-does anyone have to go... n-n-numb-b-b-ber one," she added after a thought.

"You can go on ahead."

After everyone took their showers I took mine, the warm water all gone, and the girls and I (minus Anko) made breakfast. See, when it's nearing your turn for movie night, you actually have to stock up for weeks, months even, because otherwise you can't have movie night and people get upset and when people get upset it takes a lot of aura control on my part to keep them calmed down. It would be Shino's turn next if people weren't too creeped out to go over and his parents weren't so anti-social. So next would be Hinata.

"Breakfast!" I called.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We set the plates down and I took some bacon and gnawed on it while I answered the door. Ibiki was there, for training before we went out. I quickly slammed the door, or at least tried too, but he put his hand out and held it, his muscles rippling under his leather jacket. "Get ready."

"Ibiki, at least let me have breakfast before they eat my share," I said, turning and rushing back to the table, taking my share of food with Akamichi-like quickness and almost bit off Choji's hand when he foolishly tried to get my food. I sat on the floor and Ibiki entered fully. "Trying to eat _my_ food..."

"Hey Ibiki!" everyone but Sasuke said, waving.

"Guys," he said with a curt nod.

"Come to get Asami have you?" Anko asked, shoving a slice of bacon into her mouth.

"Yes," he said, jabbing his thumb at the door. "Alright, everyone out."

People started to scramble and I slammed the door shut, plate at hand. "Sit down! No one's leaving with my dishes."

Ibiki looked taken aback, but he sighed. "Two minutes, and you're cleaning her dishes."

Everyone complied and Anko decided to push Ibiki's buttons and take her dear sweet time. I myself was stalling, saying goodbye while munching quickly on my food. Soon it was just Naruto, Sasuke, Ibiki, Mamoru, Anko, and I. I washed my dishes slowly and Naruto leaned over next to me. "Remember, we're training later."

"Okay. Lock the door would you?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "Yeah, I got to get Sasuke out first."

"Hurry up!" Ibiki said.

I calmed the shivers of fear and walked out. "I'm ready."

"Let's go," Ibiki said and Anko followed, trusting Naruto completely.

We walked to the interrogation room. Ibiki trained me for a while, and now was the time when I finally tested to see if I could make it as a ninja. It involved excruciating pain and multiple questions that I knew the answers to. In the past I took the test and failed as soon as he broke my legs. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me, but needed to hurt me to be sure I could handle myself better. I soon sat in a chair in an uncomfortable position with my legs and hands tied together. Ibiki paced around me, scrutinizing me before he grabbed my white hair, yanking my head back and pressing a kunai to my throat.

"Tell me about Sasuke Uchiha," he said. I gulped, feeling hot blood trail down my neck and then collar bone and soak my shirt. "Not talking?"

He broke each finger slowly, his aura showing me he hated this with a passion, but when I looked at him he looked ruthless, ready to do _anything_ to get me to spill even an ounce of what I knew on my teammate. Even though I didn't like him, I wouldn't rat him out, not to enemy, no with any ease. Then he broke each toe, making me whine and Mamoru chorused me.

"Tell me about Sasuke Uchiha," he said, poising to break my arm.

"Never," I spat and cried out when he broke my leg in four different places at once.

"You can end this if you give up."

Given how much pain I was in, it would've been a relief to give up, but this was what would go through in a real situation and I needed to tough it out. Then he broke my arm in eight different places and continued to break each bone, and before I knew it I was out like a light, darkness swallowing me whole.

I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in a nice hospital room, but still in the interrogation room. Ibiki's eyes shined with guilt and pride. "You've a high tolerance for pain, but you will break soon."

"Fat chance," I said with snippiness in my voice.

"Bring him in," Ibiki ordered.

Suddenly someone was pushing Naruto in and his blue eyes filled with anger and worry. "Asami! What'd they do to you?"

"Nothing Naruto, just part of the training," I assured him. "It's just that I-"

His scent washed over me and it wasn't Naruto's familiar smell. He didn't even had the ramen-y smell to his skin. If it was a he.

"That isn't anyone I know," I said with a growl, my hair bristling with irritation.

"Then you won't mind if I break this neck," Ibiki asked. If it were really Naruto I would rat in a second in a real situation, but that wasn't the case, I knew. Ibiki pulled out a kunai and cut me multiple times, making me feel immense pain even in genjutsu. When I didn't break he grinned. "You passed."

"Great... I feel lightheaded."

"Send in the healers," Ibiki ordered with a sharp bark, already setting to work on my wounds. He looked up at me guiltily. "I wish I didn't have to do that, but if anyone else did it I would've broken them."

"You're a good big brother," I assured him. "I mean, you're healing me and my fingers are already working."

He smiled. "Yeah, but I wish that you won't go through that, but I've no idea if you will or not, better safe than sorry."

Soon enough I was healed and riding on Mamoru's back, tired and exhausted toward the training ground. Naruto's blue eyes filled with worry as he rushed over and helped me get my stiff body off of Mamoru's back.

"What happened?"

"I passed the interrogation test," I said.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Broken bones, loss of blood, seeing if I can handle it."

His eyes darkened. "I still don't like it."

"I'm doing it to keep you safe," I said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "So, you better lighten up, I'm not gonna do it anymore."

He brightened at that just a little. "Okay... you need to sit down and get some food in you."

He helped me sit down and told me to wait a moment before getting lunch. He came running back and sat beside me, handing me my lunch. "Thanks Naruto... Karaage chicken and garlic with basil!"

"I made your lunch for you," he said with light blush on his face before he got serious and gestured for me to eat. "Go on, you need to regain your strength."

"But Naruto I'm fine, I just want to train."

"Please, you must be exhausted and you need the nutrients. It's important otherwise you'll collapse from hunger and statistics say that it'll cause some serious trouble in your health in the future," he said.

"Statistics?" Sasuke asked, astounded that Naruto used the word.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Alright, you win. You gotta listen to me next time you act like me."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Deal, now eat up. You need your strength."

"I've never seen him like this," Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"He's like a doting husband," Sasuke said with amazement.

"Or... a boyfriend," Kakashi said.

"We can hear you," Naruto shouted, blush apparent on his face.

"Ignore the idiots," I said.

"You're blushing though," Kakashi said. I threw a rice ball at his head and he caught it and handed it back. "Didn't your husband tell you to eat _all_ of your food?"

Our blush deepened and I hit Kakashi on the arm. "Shut up! Go read some porn or something."

He glared at me with humor in his eyes. "Alright, we'll leave you two alone."

"No you won't," Naruto sighed. "You'll be hiding and watching us and then if anything happens you'll go tell the old man or one of her dangerous, murderous brothers or uncles and then it'll trickle down to her fan-boys and I'll get murdered."

"Fan-boys?" I asked incredulously.

"Oblivious," Kakashi sighed.

"It's Sasuke who's the 'heartthrob' of the village."

"He's the male that has the girl's attention; you're the girl that has the guy's attention. He knows it, you don't, and you practically have a fan club. You're both the best looking in our class," Naruto explained.

I gave them looks. "You guys are hallucinating."

"Do you not realize that some of almost every male in your class drools over you?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever. We should be going on missions."

"Yeah! A mission!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine. Let's get going," Kakashi said.

* * *

**Ali: And _that's _why your book is trash!**

**Jiraiya: *wiping tears out of his eyes* That's mean!**

**Ali: It's the truth! I don't want to know what you fantasize about when you think about women.**

**Kakashi: Oh look... they're back.**

**Ali: *chuckles nervously* Hehe... hope you enjoyed.**

**All: Review! *goes back to arguing***


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ali: You know what? BUMP THIS! I'm gonna have to redo this entire thing, but not only that, but I need to start at the beginning. No, not just Asami, not just Ayumi, I mean the beginning of the Maki clan! We're gonna work our way through the Maki clan. First story is going to be about Tamotsu Maki, the very first, we'll follow her through her journey to becoming a secret legend and see how she influences the turn of events.**

**Maki Chronicles:**

**Tamotsu's Story- Rise of the Leaf**

**Ayumi's Story- Decent of a Leaf**

**Ayumi's (Other) Story- Ayumi's Reason**

**Asami's Story- Enter: Asami Maki**

**Asami's Shippuden Story- Leaf Hurricane (Yes, I realize this is one of Gai's and Lee's special moves)**

**Asami's Children- Damaged Tree**

**Minato's Family Reunion (You'll understand Later)**


End file.
